En lo profundo
by Jolio
Summary: Soliloquio.
1. Chapter 1

**En lo profundo.**

Disclaimer: Sin ánimo de lucro.

Cuando era tarde, realmente tarde y ni siquiera el ulular de las aves nocturnas bastaba para hacerla dormir era que se ponía a pensar en todas las cosas que hacia para evitarlo, como por ejemplo navegar por años el mar sobre el lomo de distinta criaturas, o explorar cuevas y ciudades perdidas o incluso visitar la Nocheosfera para ver a su padre, internándose en la eterna confusión y tedio de aquellas criaturas desafortunadas.

Y dormir con Bonnie, eso también contaba. Porque Bonnie era la única relación normal a la que podía aferrarse y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ella misma podría cambiar eso.

Bonnie era segura, compasiva y muy comprensiva, además de que era hermosa lo que ayudaba un montón a pasar por alto sus cualidades menos favorecedoras, (secretamente, no se acostumbraba a su tendencia a querer controlarlo todo aunque comprendía sus razones)

Casi no tenían pleitos ni diferencias a excepción de una que otra disputa sacada de la nada que terminaba saliendose de proporciones, casi nada las incomodaba de verdad, habían sido amigas y amantes por tanto tiempo que las lineas que separaban una y otra cosa ya eran demasiado borrosas como para importar. Aquel gran interludio que era su amor por Bonnie eclipsaba la triste obertura de la que se intentaba apartar, la sinfonía gris y azul que con ojos pálidos como el firmamento invernal se debatía entre la cordura y el horror, una muerte pospuesta en nombre de la cobardía para mantener vivo a aquel vetusto recordatorio de la ceguera y crueldad de todo el género humano. Su propio agrio memento de desgraciada y juventud.

Aquello que la importunaba por las noches en la forma de susurros y ronquidos profundamente ocultos, del palacio perdido y la decadente servidumbre a su liberación, cuando el hombre no era sino una sombra de él. Por su culpa debía afrontar la creciente sensación de que deseaba algo que no debería, algo que le estaba prohibido incluso a ella, la reina de los vampiros.

Los viejos libros hallados en las bibliotecas de los humanos lo llamaban complejo de Electra, ahora, ignorando mucho de la historia previa a la guerra de los champiñoñes ese nombre no significaba gran cosa para ella, pues era muy joven cuando todo pasó e incluso entonces no podría haber aprendido mucho con el tumultuoso conflicto que se desarrollaba y las complicadas condiciones de su concepción.

La única persona que realmente se preocupó por su educación era la misma causa de su mal, porque incluso si sabía que Hudson Avader era su padre, otro hombre la había protegido desde mucho antes, alguien que no vio a un fenómeno mestizo sino a una niña que lo necesitaba, alguien por quien empujarse a si mismo a soportar lo insoportable, a vivir en un mundo que nada le ofrecía salvo la ilusión de estar haciendo algo importante.

El Simon cuerdo que buscaba entre las ruinas de una civilización suicida a la mujer que ambos sabían había perecido. En ese entonces la idea de alguien sobreviviendo sin alguna habilidad especial les resultaba ridícula y a pesar de eso no dejaron de buscar, porque en el fondo Betty era la cuerda que lo ataba a la realidad y Marceline, joven e inocente Marceline estaba tan celosa del papel que esa desconocida jugaba en la vida de su querido Simon.

¿Quién pensaría que al final renunciaría a su cordura para protegerla?, la corona fue hábil al explotar su bondad y él fue débil al no poder rechazar el poder, ¿pero que más podía hacer?, ella era apenas una niña y él era un pobre humano.

Ninguno de los dos estaba destinado a sobrevivir en ese mundo y aún así, contra todo pronostico seguían existiendo.

Salvo por el hecho que Simon estaba completamente sepultado por la corona y su propia obsesión, bien podría haber muerto al inicio de la guerra de no ser por aquellos breves intervalos que lo traían de regreso.

La crueldad de la magia que lo mantenía con vida a veces se tornaba insoportable...

Simon, obstinado y soñador Simon, fue todo lo que pudo necesitar, todo lo que pudo querer, incluso si sentía hambre y miedo el solo hecho de saber que él estaba allí era suficiente, pero Simon...

Alguien que perdería su cordura día a día, y se marchitaría hasta ser esa criatura rara que vivía en un pequeño reino helado…

Marceline recordaba bien los años previos al fortín de hielo, los oscuros días en que los vampiros resurgieron de las sombras para reinar sobre la devastada raza humana y Simon fue presa de uno de ellos. Aquella recamara oculta donde aguardaba como una especie de tétrica diversión para ese engendro de los ojos hipnóticos, siendo drenado día y noche mientras rogaba por una mujer que ya no existía y la vampiresa reía y se regodeaba, abusando de su maltrecho cuerpo para saciar un hambre que nunca se vería satisfecha, aumentando día tras día la desdicha que sentía solo para traerlo de vuelta a la vida, empujarlo al éxtasis previo a la muerte y borrar un poco más de Betty, convencerlo en definitiva de que cualquiera podía ser su princesa.

Marceline la odiaba desde el fondo de su alma y por sobre todos los otros vampiros, y la envidiaba por haberse forzado sobre Simón y tomar lo que ella deseaba sin miramiento alguno, por carecer de las barreras morales que a ella la ataban.

Fue la primera vez que pudo comprender a cabalidad sus propias limitaciones y la angustia de saberse vencida. Simón no sería suyo, ni de una ni de otra manera.

Abrazándose más a Bonnie pero sin querer despertarla continuó sus divagaciones nocturnas.

Recordaba la primera vez que experimentó algo diferente al amor de amigos, Simon no lo sabía entonces y ella tampoco pero su calidad de mestiza presentaba más dificultades de las que ninguno de los dos pudiese imaginar. Su herencia demoníaca tardaría en manifestarse y hasta que pudiese dominarla estaría en desventaja frente a los peligros del mundo, por ello, dependía de Simon y confiaba ciegamente en él.

Observarlo, aprender de él era algo natural, tan natural como se volvió examinarlo todas las noches hasta memorizar cada detalle.

Fue algo tan lento y tan precioso para ella poder resguardar esa intima cercanía, y sentir cosas que no podría nombrar hasta siglos después, en su siguiente encuentro.

En los días en que el mundo renacía, y Simon apenas existía detrás de la corona que lo llenaba de esas horrendas visiones, que lo ataba a una inmortalidad fraudulenta, una vida condenada a la locura inducida por la magia.

Fue quizás el peor golpe de su vida el saber que nada podía hacer para salvarlo, pero en ese entonces, incluso en el fraguar de la tierra nueva que se alzaba más allá de los campos cubiertos de nieve, incluso conviviendo con los restos decrépitos de la humanidad y el renacer de la civilización algo la movió a transportar una adorable casa de ensueño a una caverna bien protegida, mismo lugar al que arrastró a su amigo de la infancia para pretender que eran algo más que amigos, que eran normales incluso cuando todo indicaba que eso no era cierto salvo por algunos benditos minutos a diario de su cordura.

Fingir no era un problema, nunca lo fue, solo enseñaba aquello que todos esperaban ver, jugaba con sus amigos para que así fuesen incapaces de darse cuenta cuando algo tocaba una fibra sensible.

Simon era su fibra sensible, Simon y su locura, Simón y su magia, Simon y su amor por Betty.

Y que ella fingiese siquiera por unos cuantos años ser algo más que su amiga era injusto para ambos, dado que incluso si recobrase la razón sería por otra, por esa mujer a la que jamas lograría alcanzar.

Marceline lo perdería una y otra vez, porque la magia de la corona estaba empapada de penitencias y se lamentaba el haber mutilado la mente de Simon para mantenerlo con vida, porque resultó que Betty se hallaba en algún lugar buscando una cura inexistente y eso mantendría viva una esperanza que por imposible que pareciese era todo lo que él necesitaba para existir dentro del Rey Helado… Porque ella tenía a Bonnie y sus planes habían cambiado y a final de cuentas era imposible, siempre fue imposible, su larga espera no era otra cosa que las ilusiones de una niña boba de un primer amor.

"¿Estas despierta?, creo que te escuché hablando sola otra vez"

Enterró en lo profundo de su mente todas y cada una de sus dudas.

"Si, lo siento, no podía dormir"

"¿Es algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

"No, todo esta bien Bonnie"

"Como quieras, pero si es algo grave no dudes en avisarme"

"Claro que si…."

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aliento contenido. Tendría que dejar de pensar en Simon al menos por una noche pues corría el riesgo de ir a visitarlo, de seguirle el juego, de fingir que nada había cambiado y esas bobas fantasías de niña podían ser realidad.

Betty era un fantasma en vida y Simon no tenía futuro.

Ninguna de sus fantasías de niña se realizaría, y ella era una tonta por imaginar lo contrario.

Pero al menos tenía a Bonnie para sobrellevar esa pena y eso le tendría que bastar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soliloquio.**

 **Sin fines de lucro.**

Como tal, había presenciado una y otra vez en medio de los breves intervalos de cordura que tenía accidentalmente al mundo diluyéndose junto a la realidad, y de aquel manto azul que conformaba la fría capa que envolvía su corazón, o el lugar en el que debería estar, un capullo que se congeló antes de tiempo. Era, a final de cuentas, el testamento de lo que abría de venir y el motivo principal por el cual la corona seguiría negando hasta el final de sus días que existía algo más allá del recuerdo de Simón Petrikov, pues aquel hombre no podía ni amar, ni desear, ni temer, aquel hombre solo existía en las memorias de una persona y sería injusto castigar más a esa persona con las sombras del inevitable futuro.

En lugar de eso, en vez de Simón, lo que existía era un ente llamado el Rey Helado, una quimera compuesta de deseos apenas formados y terror cuya única misión se había perdido por siempre, por ello, la corona tan solo existía porque eso era lo único que se permitía hacer, en cuanto a sus portadores todos tenían el mismo destino, todos perecían transformados en una bestia sonriente, un ser inmune a su propia tempestad que aguardaría hasta el final de los tiempos, hasta aquel día en que el sol estallase y consumiese la tierra, hasta entonces aguardarían en la demencial cúspide del mundo a que la vida como la conocían se extinguiese por siempre, para vagar en los parajes muertos de otras dimensiones, en el bajo mundo de los entes que permanecían por nadie y por nada.

Simón no era indiferente a este escenario ni a ningún otro y por ello la había dejado ir tantas veces, dado que irremediablemente le fallaría y el latente recuerdo que atesoraba no podía ser ensombrecido por el peso de sus pecados. No le haría lo mismo que a Betty, su preciosa Betty que con tal de salvarlo entregó su alma a quien bien podría ser el mismo Lucifer y que ahora, en la menguante curva de su cordura se sumergía cada vez más en la locura que también aquejaba a Simón, una angustia inconmensurable siempre despierta, ansiosa por devorar la poca humanidad que les quedaba.

El Rey Helado, desde su propia torre lo observó con asco antes de ignorarlo por completo, afuera, el día era como cualquier otro, no diferente de hace mil o más años en que por esos mismos campos ciudades y pueblos se extendiesen hasta donde alcanza la vista.

Bajo las entrañas de la tierra, aquellos remedos de la civilización a la que alguna vez perteneció se tornaron azules y blancos. Otro fragmento de si mismo era consumido, otra parte de Simón desaparecía por siempre.

En otro tortuoso intento por mantener una pizca de su esencia, llamó al recuerdo de Marceline.

Se sintió sucio y despreciable, y se odió a si mismo al grado que en cuanto la culpa le hizo difícil el siquiera pensar se mostró agradecido e ignoró al Rey Helado que seguía en sus cosas.

Aquel espacio de silencio le sirvió para mejorar sus defensas, la llevaba siglos combatiendo la voz de la corona, sus fortalezas mentales se hallaban todas destruidas y solo en un rincón de su propio ser, tras una impenetrable pared creada por su remordimiento, lo que quedaba de Simón podía existir.

No era ciego a lo que Marceline sentía por él, como tal, tampoco era ciego a lo que podría suceder si seguía entreteniendo esas nociones.

Conforme su culpa crecía, el invierno eterno que rugía tras la fortaleza se las arreglaba para atravesar los muros, dentro de poco perdería otro trozo de su persona. La culpa era un factor potente en su vida, ya una vez le había roto el corazón siendo apenas una niña, luego, cuando fue presa de aquella vampiresa y al final con la creación de su propia prisión.

Incluso durante aquel dulce tiempo que apenas recordaba en el cual ella encontró esa casa abandonada en la que fingieron ser felices no pudo apartarse de la culpa la cual, al igual que esa vieja maldición que los plagaba a ambos, resistía a todo intento de destrucción, se mantenía impávida frente a los azotes propios de la eternidad cual bastión. Los recuerdos de días grises y decepciones, el saberse insuficiente, débil, inútil, eso era lo que lo definía, los peores aspectos de Petrikov formaban su coraza frente a la tempestad, mientras que Marceline era su faro, mismo faro que cada día se volvía elusivo frente a la escarcha y el viento, mudo ante la fantasmal presencia de Betty y la obsesión enfermiza por coleccionar princesas.

¿Acaso esa era la esencia verdadera de la corona?, ¿obsesión pura e irrestricta?, parecía tener sentido para Simón, que frente a la realización de aquella verdad descuidó sus barreras mentales.

El hielo perforó los muros, avanzó por estos hasta quebrarlos y congeló las ventanas de su fortaleza mental, Simón invocó una vez más a la Reina de los vampiros, le pidió perdón por todas y cada una de sus falencias, le rogó que lo perdonase por jamas haberla amado como se lo merecía y más que nada, por haberla torturado durante tantas temporadas esgrimiendo el nombre de otra mujer, ignorando por completo la forma cruel en la que la trataba.

No era un amigo ni un protector ni alguien digno de recibir el amor de esa niña que ahora era una inmortal, Simón era un prisionero y dentro de poco ni siquiera sería eso.

La corona le ofreció confort en la forma del olvido y él, en su desesperación, le ofreció nuevamente su persona, su corazón y su mente, el hielo hizo trizas las ventanas de su pequeña fortaleza mental, resquebrajo las almenas y se apodero del cielo y la tierra, borrando por siempre lo poco que quedaba de Simón, salvo por un eco casi imperceptible el cual resonaba sin fin.

La tumba de hielo llena de picos afilados y estructuras demenciales se quedaría allí por una eternidad, para entonces ni siquiera recordaría su propio nombre y mucho menos que la amaba.

Para entonces Ooo renacería de la tundra moribunda y otro verde paraje vendría a ocupar su lugar, tanto él como el Lich y el Rey de la Nocheosfera retomarían sus roles y el ciclo continuaría.

Otro Rey Helado, otro portador del talismán, otro Lich para que trascendiera la muerte y la portase como estandarte.

" _Pero ninguna Marcy"_ , se lamentó la sombra de un hombre al ser barrida por la ventisca, " _No habrá otra como ella..."_

En los helados parajes de lo eterno, donde deambulaban los espectros de la humanidad, el Rey Helado creyó verse a si mismo a la par de Betty, el obituario de una de muchas especies abierto ante sus ojos que con una parsimonia casi melancólica le repetían que existía un más allá, un lugar inalcanzable para los suyos y en especial para él.

Simón vagaría por la eternidad en aquel invierno desolador por sobre las huellas de otros tan desdichados como él, guiado por el eco de una voz lejana buscaría al objeto de su obsesión por siempre y nunca, jamas, podría detenerse.

Tal era el destino del portador de la corona, el poder de cambiarlo todo con un deseo, y el desear hasta convertirse en nada.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ni idea de por qué no subí todo como un solo documento.


End file.
